The Darkest Hour/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Fireheart wakes up and sees Cinderpelt prodding him in the side. She says that he dozed off, and it is time to bury Bluestar. Fireheart staggers to his paws and flexes each leg. The sense of comfort he had felt while he was asleep is replaced with a wave of guilt. He asks Cinderpelt if any cat saw him. She replies that no one did, and no one will blame Fireheart after what happened the day before. Fireheart glances around the clearing and spots the elders assembling themselves to bury Bluestar. :The elders take the body and carry Bluestar as Cinderpelt nods. As ThunderClan's former leader pass the cats, they bow their heads in respect. Fireheart says goodbye to Bluestar as thorns of pain pierce his heart as he watches her tail tip dragging through the leaves. As the leader disappears the gathered cats begin to do their own things. Fireheart looks at the fresh-kill-pile and, to his satisfaction, it is stocked fully. As he is about to organize the dawn patrol, Cinderpelt asks him if he is ready. :Fireheart asks what he should be ready for, and Cinderpelt responds that he couldn't have forgotten to go to the Moonstone to get his nine lives. Fireheart shuffles his paws in unease. He notes that he did not forget, but he hadn't known the ceremony would come up so fast. Cinderpelt reassures him that StarClan will give him the strength Fireheart needs to travel safely to Highstones, and he nods. Before they leave, he tells Whitestorm that he and Cinderpelt are traveling to the Moonstone, and asks him to organize a dawn patrol. :As Fireheart and Cindepelt turn to leave, they hear a yowl, and turn to see Sandstorm and Graystripe racing towards them. The gray warrior questions if he was going to leave without saying goodbye and and he promises to be back tomorrow. Sandstorm presses into Fireheart, noting that they'll always stand with him. Cinderpelt calls for him to hurry up, as they have to reach Highstones before nightfall. Fireheart mews farewell to his friends and races out of camp. :They travel to WindClan territory, and are stopped by Tornear's patrol. Cinderpelt explains why they are here, and the WindClan cats allow them to pass. They are saddened to hear of Bluestar's death and promise to pass on the news. Fireheart and Cinderpelt continue walking across the moorland until they reach the edge. As they look out from a ridge, the ginger tom notes how barren Highstones looks. He admits his fears about being leader, but she says that he has her and ThunderClan to support him. :Cinderpelt leads Fireheart down the slope, crossing a Thunderpath together. As they walk through the scant grass, the ginger tom becomes more aware of his surroundings. Cinderpelt approaches Mothermouth and suggests that they rest. Fireheart agrees, and they doze together until the sun sets. When the light fades from the sky, Cinderpelt announces it's time to go. Fireheart feels uncertain, but the medicine cat tells him what to do once inside, and not to speak. He bows his head in acknowledgment and both enter the tunnel. He follows her closely until they reach the Moonstone, which is blindingly bright. Upon Cinderpelt's tail signal, Fireheart presses his nose to it and waits for sleep to come. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitestorm *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Tornear *Mudclaw *Unnamed WindClan apprentice }} Mentioned *Tallstar *Barley *Ravenpaw }} Notes and references de:Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 3nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:The Darkest Hour Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc